


Jerry’s cousin meets Butch and Spike

by NiamhM101



Series: Tom and Jerry’s Crazy Family Adventures [3]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: other characters included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: How Muscles met Butch and Spike, so basically what the title says





	1. Chapter 1

Before Muscles moved in, he wanted to meet the cat and dog he’d be living with and make sure both of them knew he was not the kind of mouse they would want to mess with.

“But does he have to?” Tom whined the day before.

Jerry rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to send Shredder on you?”

The grey cat flinched as the small but vicious dog appeared at his owner’s side.

“No, no one wants that,” Tom replied as he took several steps back.

“I want that,” Butch muttered.

Spike snorted out a laugh before muttering his agreement.

Tom glared at his two housemates. “You know you’re the ones meeting a mouse who can beat up cats and anyone else who threatens his cousin’s safety, and that cousin happens to be Jerry? The same mouse we live with right now?”

“We can’t do much worse than you,” Butch pointed out, reminding the grey cat of when he completely underestimated Muscles’ strength and was able to make him so terrified he was kissing the mouse’s feet by the end of the day.

Then for a whole week after that unforgettable visit, Jerry pretended to be his cousin to further terrify his cat friend.

“And I’m a dog who’s had to protect that mouse when this cousin of his isn’t around,” Spike added. 

Tom groaned and fell back into the couch, feeling defeated now that everyone in the house seemed to be looking forward to this meeting instead of him.

And this same mouse was going to live with them, it was probably inevitable.

“So we have a fur eating dog that fits in your mouse hole, Spike and Tyke, Tweety. And now we’re adding your cousin onto the great list of house mouse protectors?” the grey cat asked Jerry.

And the mouse just shrugged. “I mean we could always bring in Uncle Pecos.”

“NO! Don’t even think about it!” In an instant Tom had his claws gripping into the couch, and he was also perched at the top.

Oh the memories of claws and whiskers being carelessly yanked off made him wince.

Jerry’s uncle was ruthless, that’s for sure.

“I’d sooner be beaten up by your cousin than spent another second with your uncle, I can tell you that much,” Tom said, his claws still digging into the couch.

“Good, then I guess it’s settled,” Jerry replied. “Just be on your best behaviour and then you won’t have Shredder rip your fur off.”

“Got it, be good and Shredder won’t- wait WHAT!?”

.........

The next day Tom locked himself inside the house out of fear. And made sure he didn’t accidentally lock Shredder in with him.

Spike and Butch were waiting in the backyard for the infamous Muscles Mouse to show up, while Jerry was playing with his tiny pooch.

“How long does it usually take to get here from the alleyway?” the bulldog asked.

“It depends on whether or not there are cats,” Jerry replied.

“I’m starting to think this isn’t a good idea,” Butch muttered.

“Okay, then you can be Shredder’s chew toy.”

The black cat scoffed. “You’re kidding.”

Jerry gave Butch a long look, then snapped his fingers.

Shredder then had a mouthful of black fur in the next three seconds.

And Butch was horrified to see part of his tail fur was now missing, while Spike was laughing so hard he was nearly falling over.

While the former alley cat and bulldog were distracted, a certain infamous mouse had just came barrelling through the fence.

“How ya doin’, cousin?” Muscles asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom’s screams of terror was enough to snap Spike and Butch’s attention to the new mouse in the garden.

How the grey cat could scream so loud to be heard through a closed window was a question that would definitely be asked and answered later on.

But in the mean time Butch and Spike could start praying for their safety, and for Jerry’s cousin to go easy on them.

Because oh boy, that mouse was very intimidating in person even when he wasn’t trying to be.

Muscles decided to start with Butch, grabbing the cat by the leg and pulling him down to meet his eye level.

“You look very much like one of the pussy cats I’ve beaten up in my alley.”

The black cat gulped and prayed silently to whatever god that was listening to not let him get beaten up.

“Just don’t let me catch you doing something you’ll regret,” Muscles warned, loosening his grip on Butch’s fur.

Thankful he wasn’t about to be beaten up just yet the former alley cat scrambled through the cat flap in the back door which Tom forgot to board up.

Spike was next but to Butch’s surprise and even slight disappointment the bulldog didn’t get treated as harshly as he had been.

“You know I’ve heard good things about you, my cousin told me about how you’d beat up the pussycat whenever he bothers him. I’m very grateful for that, and I think we’ll get along just fine,” Muscles decided.

Ooh, Tom and Butch themselves could not even estimate how many levels of offended and angry they were feeling because why should the dog get treated differently from them.

But that annoyance quickly turned to fear when Muscles said something to Shredder, and the tiny dog looked at Jerry who nodded once and then suddenly the vicious little pooch was running towards the back door.

Butch and Tom screamed and scrambled up the stairs, locking themselves in one of the bedrooms.

Both completely unaware Shredder had been sent inside to get his favourite ball and was totally not sent to attack them in any way.

“Can the dog take down doors?” Butch whisper hissed after a few seconds of nothing happening.

Tom had his ear pressed to the door in that moment. “I’m not hearing anything yet, but let’s just stay here for another five minutes.”

So for five minutes while Shredder was playing with Jerry and Muscles outside, Butch and Tom spent that time in the bathroom making themselves look like utter fools when they finally came out and found no dog was sent to attack them in the first place.

Although everybody else got a kick out of it, which served to further their humiliation.


End file.
